


Souls

by Heavenly_Bodies



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can see so much in a person's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic in response to this [pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1035837.html) at the [Jim_and_Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) LJ comm

Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul. A portal to what makes a man, his very core. Sometimes Jim wonders if that’s what he sees in Bones’ eyes, behind the love that seems to have taken up residence there. He sees forests and valleys and the turning of the seasons. He sees life and earth and feelings he can’t explain. Nor can he explain how he _sees_ feelings, but he does. He feels the warmth of the sun beating down on cool grass- soft, new growth that hasn’t firmed and dried in the heat. He feels the comfort and safety of the trees towering overhead protecting with intertwined branches of full green leaves that kept rains and heavy sunlight at bay. He feels the cool moss along the rocky riverside and the chilled water as it splashes against the bank and rolls around stepping stones. He saw all of that and more in Bones’ eyes. Maybe they were a portal to the soul; everything he saw there reminded him of Bones, nurturing, protective, changing, yet constant, warm, and giving him such a sense of freedom.

Bones lowered his PADD with a gruff sigh and pinched the tender skin of the ankle in his lap.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get for gawkin’,” Bones drawled.

Jim pulled his feet out of Bones’ lap, took the PADD from his hands, setting it safely on the coffee table, and crawled over until he had Bones pressed up against the arm of the couch, his thumb rubbing the skin just below Bones’ eyelashes. “I wasn’t gawking.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled as the angle made Bones’ eyes flash a deeper green. “I was…” he thought about the right words to use, “searching.”

“What for?”

“You,” he said simply.

Bones made a half huffed chuckle and shook his head; he’d long ago stopped trying to understand how Jim’s mind worked, choosing instead to simply go along for the ride.

“Your eyes,” he explained. “They’re you.” His voice was tinged with a hint of wonder.

“You’re serious?” Bones brow furrowed trying to follow Jim’s meaning.

“Yeah,” he breathed, stroking beneath Bones’ eyes again. “Look at my eyes and tell me what you see. What you really see.”

Bones wasn’t at all sure where Jim was going with this, but it wasn’t as if it was a chore to stare into those hypnotic blue eyes. He let out an exasperated huff for show as much as anything, before turning his head and quickly placing a kiss on Jim’s palm and doing as he asked. Jim’s eyes were always a delight to him, even if he wouldn’t dare say anything- Leonard McCoy did not wax poetic. Still, he couldn’t help be drawn into them, really looking as Jim told him. It took a moment, but he began to see. The gleaming powder blues that gave way to a cool icy ones, ringed with the dark hues of the night sky. It was Jim. All sunshine and Spring mornings and clear blue skies full of hope and happiness. Watery falls and currents that were wild and deep, turbulent tides crashing around rocky outcrops; feeding into calm lagoons of the purest blue. And beyond that he could see stars, the heavens that Jim belonged in. He sucked in a breath, understanding what Jim meant and not entirely sure how to react to it. He brought his hand up to mirror Jim’s, stroking the skin around Jim’s eyes, brushing his fingertips over soft half closed eyelids. “You,” Bones finally whispered, echoing Jim’s earlier words. “Just you.”

Smiling, Jim pulled Bones’ hand away from his face, twining their fingers. Pressing their foreheads together, he bumped his nose against Bones’. “I love you, you know.”

“I had my suspicions.” The words were hushed, laced with sincerity rather than their usual sarcasm. 

“I’m happy to confirm them,” Jim answered just as softly, brushing his lips against Bones', before settling in for a slow, thorough exploration of his mouth.

They pulled apart reluctantly; dazed, sleepy expressions on both their faces. Bones hugged Jim to him as the younger man nuzzled into his neck. “You know you didn’t have to go through all this just to get me to say I love you,” his breath ghosted over Jim’s ear.

“Mmm,” he agreed, settling in on a patch of skin to nibble and suck on. He gave his chosen spot a lick and a kiss, murmuring against Bones’ skin, “Still haven’t said it.”

Bones’ chuckle turned into a gasp as Jim bit down on his neck, worrying the skin until it was a deep bruising red. “Brat,” Bones teased; his sarcasm back in full form once he found his voice, albeit a gruffer, somewhat breathless voice. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed, making himself more comfortable on his human pillow, “I saw it in your eyes.”


End file.
